1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plastic storage containers for general use in the storage of small items in a household, and specifically to such containers which have a tray incorporated therein for subcompartmentalization of such items.
2. The Prior Art
Plastic storage containers find broad use in a household environment. Such containers are used in the storage of small items, for example stationery, or for larger, bulkier items such as clothing. Conventional storage containers are molded of common plastic, for example high density polyethelene, and are configured to have a clear base and a solid top. The clear base enables the user to identify the contents of the container more readily. In addition, available containers have projections on the bottom of the base container which register within lid recesses of a second, like-configured container, whereby multiple containers may be stacked one upon another in order to conserve space.
One application for a plastic storage container is for the storing of gift wrapping. The user can keep rolls of gift wrapping within the container along with ancillary supplies such as tape, scissors, etc.
While the above, available containers are functionally and meet many needs of the consumer, there are several shortcomings attendant to their use. It is, at times, desirable to have a means for subdividing a container, particularly larger versions, into sub-compartments for segregated storage of articles. Conventional storage containers do not have the means for convienently facilitating this need. In addition, in the case where larger articles, such as wrapping paper, is stored with smaller items, it is desirable to have the container store the small items separately, in a position which is readily available to the user. All of the forgoing needs must be met without sacrificing the functional optimization of storage volume, and the stacking feature of the container described above.